


【云炤】死生契阔  章5

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】死生契阔  章5

巫炤被那个吻惊醒的时候以为自己遭到了袭击，他本就不能视物，因此被压在床上的时候也不晓得袭击者到底是谁。这自然不可能只是一个普通的吻，巫炤惊讶地发现袭击他的人在亲吻后反而变得更加急迫，看来仅仅亲吻并不能满足那人，巫炤开口想要呼救也只能让对方的舌头粗鲁地顶到口腔深处罢了，他身着的病人服装宽松，轻易地被推倒在床上时，上衣也被那男人撩起，露出底下白皙的皮肤，巫炤奋力挣扎想要忽视被吮得发麻的舌尖，有些混乱地思考这种营地中怎么可能会出现这种事。  
袭击者在巫炤的颈侧亲吻舔舐，又往下吸吮啃咬那暴露在空气中的乳珠，将那两处玩弄得发红挺立，他像是要把巫炤拆吃入肚一样在对方身上留下细细密密的吻痕，甚至于一些咬痕。男人的力气很大，制得巫炤动弹不得，他在床上挣扎着，却仍然不敌对方，被对方单手扣着手腕摁在床上亲吻，男人的舌头重新探入他的嘴里，吸吮着他的嘴唇，好像怎么都亲不够似的，那双大掌也在巫炤被裸露出来的腰侧到臀部来回流连。  
多日禁欲的身体被那双长着茧的手掌肆意抚摸撩拨，叫巫炤也难以忍耐地泄露出一两声低吟，他也想要装作并未情动的模样，但对方的抚摸太过于熟练，清楚如何挑逗他的身体，这让他又如何招架得住。

巫炤的双手一被松开就去推搡男人的胸膛，他的嘴唇被亲得啧啧作响，颜色相当红艳，巫炤双手并双腿的挣扎却因为身体尚未恢复而显得异常无力，只能任着那男人的手指在他股沟磨蹭。被制住的一声无数次企图从对方身下逃开，结果又被带回，臀部也被那男人勃起的肉棒挨蹭着，好像隔着布料就要干到他的穴里去了，这般感受浓厚的欲望甚至让巫炤的脊背泛起奇怪的酥麻感。  
“缙——唔......”巫炤似是愤怒地想要叫出始作俑者的名字，缙云却像是怕听到他口中的任何拒绝伤人之语，又用嘴唇堵上了巫炤的未出口之语，这个吻带着祈求和急迫之意，手臂却是强势地环着对方的细腰不放。  
巫炤早就认出这是缙云，就算未有十分把握，也有八分，他们曾在那么多个日夜中耳鬓厮磨抵死纠缠，身体早就熟记了对方的气味和抚摸方式，更别说缙云那样仿佛大犬般的急不可耐，一边强势地亲吻抚摸，一边又总是委屈地埋在他的颈侧，像是在无声地控诉他毅然分手的绝情。

“阿炤......”缙云被认出来后反倒不像刚才那么急迫，他贴在巫炤的耳边去舔对方的耳垂，低哑的嗓音带着明显的委屈之意，差点把巫炤给气笑了，被夜袭的人是他，缙云委屈个什么劲。  
缙云见巫炤不理会他，又给换了个称呼贴着巫炤的耳朵叫，缙云有些狡猾，他知道巫炤总是无法抵抗他这么叫，“炤哥......”  
果不其然，他一这样称呼年长的前男友，对方的反抗动作都顿了顿，这些天缙云一直在忍耐着，光是压抑亲吻拥抱的欲望就已经竭尽全力，他一直在努力维持平衡，而万万没想到导火索竟只是巫炤的几声梦呓，缙云的自制力就此决堤。  
事出突然，缙云什么都没准备，当然巫炤也没指望对方能从这样的地方还掏出保险套和润滑剂，却不曾想到缙云没打算直接进入正题，他将巫炤的裤子褪到脚腕处，用自己勃起的肉棒去蹭巫炤的——床上的男人早被他撩得火起，默许了他这一举动。

巫炤什么也看不到，缙云却是将他看得一清二楚，巫炤的衣衫半褪，还挂在手臂上，颈上和手臂的晒痕跟内里白皙的皮肤形成了视觉差，颈上和胸膛上还有缙云留下的吻痕，这一切都让缙云的动作越来越急迫，两根性器贴在一起磨蹭，姿势也越来越暧昧。巫炤想要搂上缙云的颈，但因为看不见，反而搂到了缙云的头，看起来像在邀请缙云继续舔他的胸口似的，想再推开都来不及了。

太久没纾解欲望的两人仅凭着摩擦肉棒就射了出来，巫炤倒在床上喘息，莫名有种晕乎的感觉，缙云射在了他的会阴处，手指也沾着粘稠的精液往巫炤的后穴送，看来今晚是没打算轻易放过久未相见的心上人了。  
由于失去了视力，其他感官也被放大许多，巫炤发现自己变得比以前还要敏感，就连手指的侵入抽插都清晰得让他羞耻不已，他因为黑暗而觉得不安，缙云的体温却像个小太阳，让他丢人地因为被拥抱而觉得安心。  
黏滑的精液被送入到肉穴中，没多久就被玩得湿淋淋的，缙云将他抱起，让巫炤以坐着的姿势被他进入。只是巫炤夹得太紧，许久未被男人侵入的身体生涩得像个处子，他被缙云抱着，摇头挣扎不愿意以这样的姿势纳入对方的性器，缙云却在他耳边笨拙地安抚着，让巫炤缓慢地往下坐，直到肉棒被吞入大半为止。

一下子就进得那么深让巫炤觉得受不了，缙云却是爽得后背发麻，他忍耐着不进行得那么快，担心对方承受不住，为了避免自己直接抓着巫炤的腰狠肏，缙云忍得手臂青筋都鼓起了，但下身还是规律地撞击着柔软的肠道，迫使那紧缩的地方赶紧接纳他的存在。  
巫炤仰着头喘息，他躲过缙云的亲吻，没多久就被肏得浑身发软，就连小洞都放松了许多，软绵绵地缠着男人的鸡巴吸，缙云的体力极好，抱着他抽插也不觉得累，比起巫炤这体重，还不比他平时的负重跑。男人过于熟悉巫炤的身体，朝着那点顶来顶去的，他的手还小心避开了巫炤腹部尚未拆线的伤口，下身却是顶得越来越不留情，把巫炤的臀部撞得啪啪作响，粗大的肉棒没入又抽出，恨不得将整根肉棒都给插进去，可惜巫炤还没办法完全吃下。  
缙云口中亲昵地叫着巫炤，下身却粗鲁地挺动着，让自己的阴茎得以肏得更深，巫炤被他锁在怀里，太久没承受性爱的身体经不起这么激烈的玩弄，只随着缙云的挺动颤抖，躲也躲不开。巫炤并不是真的想躲开，他一直以为自己是真的想要离开缙云，但是越是不见，相思越苦，这几天遭难的时候甚至于觉得自己将要死去的时候，他想的还是缙云。  
所以巫炤暂不想拒绝

这个姿势也就持续了一阵子，缙云发现动起来还没那么方便，他很快就将已经插翅难飞的猎物放倒再床上，将自己的背心脱下后重新进入了巫炤。巫炤的手攀在缙云精壮的背上，像以往般被钉住无法离开，他喘息着，手在摸索缙云身上的疤痕，也不知是他靠着触摸而来的错觉，还是事实，总觉得缙云身上的疤痕比他记忆中的更多了。缙云被他摸得欲火更盛，抽插的力道更是大得仿佛想把巫炤操死在床上，而那历经磨难的医生没意识到自己是哪个举动又点了火，他的腿被摁得大开，小洞被肏得黏糊糊地不断流着淫水，他不想被前男友操到求饶，只好一一忍下。  
从以前开始就是如此，巫炤每次都没办法抵抗这么激烈的性爱，缙云这模样看着挺乖巧木讷的，实际上巫炤跟他上了床后，发现对方是管也管不住，跟放了野兽出笼一样。巫炤只有到这时才会清楚意识到压在自己身上肆意掠夺的不是乖巧温驯的大犬，而是饥饿许久的野狼，恨不得将他整个人都吞下骨头也不剩。  
巫炤没办法看到缙云的脸，却还是能够想象出对方的表情和模样，他胡乱地凑上去亲对方的嘴唇，先是磕到了下巴，缙云察觉到他的目的后压了过来，去啜巫炤的嘴唇，下身也越干越厉害，肏得巫炤不断发出呜呜呻吟，又被激烈的吻给堵回去了肚子里。

缙云呼吸粗重，他接受了那个吻之后，年长的伴侣却像是猫儿似的用舌尖舔了舔他的唇沟，无意识地勾引，仿佛缙云还把他干得不够惨一样，又给高涨的欲望添了一把柴。  
鼓着青筋的肉棒噗滋噗滋地插着穴，龟头也不断顶到肉穴的最深处，缙云仿佛要把那洞操坏掉似的毫不留情，肏得巫炤后穴里的淫糜液体不断被挤出，那些白粘的水沫沾在红肿的肉穴边，看起来更是下流得很。  
“缙云......”巫炤低声叫着缙云的名字，好像这是他唯一所能够依靠的，缙云的回应是一下比一下重的撞击，像是要把两颗沉甸甸的囊袋都干进他的洞里一样的用力，没多久就把巫炤的呻吟撞得松散。

缙云觉得有点可惜，他俯下身隔着绷带亲吻了巫炤的眼皮，在平时做爱的时候他最喜欢看巫炤那双半掩着的眼被他操出生理眼泪，眼泪会没入巫炤的鬓边，跟汗水混在一起，平时那样温柔注视着他的眼睛染上了情欲的模样是缙云最为喜欢的，他因为没能看到这幕而觉得可惜。  
巫炤感应到他的动作，耳朵尖变得更红了，直到现在与缙云交合都让巫炤觉得有些不真实，他无法看到缙云的脸，自然也不能看到对方注视自己的眼神，但是身体的欢愉又告诉巫炤这一切都真实得过分，包括他可能会被操死在缙云的床上这一事实。

巫炤的大腿一颤一颤的，上面都是缙云掐出来的红印子，他的大腿根处被淫液沾得湿淋淋，跟缙云相贴的身体没有一丝缝隙，缙云还在咬他的颈项，上面已经落下好多吻痕和咬痕，甚至于看起来有些惨烈。  
“......舒服吗？”缙云又噙住了那已经被他咬得泛红的耳垂，在巫炤耳边哑着声音问道，他当然不指望巫炤能回答他这些——对方大多数都是用身体回答他这样的问题。  
巫炤在他问出这句话后很快就痉挛着身体高潮了，变得稀薄的精液落在腹上，后穴还在紧紧地吸着缙云的肉棒，看就能知道他究竟多舒服才会这样高潮。

高潮中的巫炤常差点把缙云夹得也射在他体内，但缙云不愿意那么结束，通常会按下射精的欲望继续狠干那高潮痉挛的身体，把湿淋淋黏糊糊的小洞干得更加糟糕，交合处淫乱不堪。  
缙云将额发向后抹了摸，露出那张过于英挺俊秀的脸，汗水缓慢沿着鬓边留下，几分危险的性感，他长得看起来要比实际年龄还要小上一些，在认真的时候却带着让人难以忽视的侵略性，只可惜巫炤现在什么也看不见，没办法看到这副好风景，也不知道自己如何在对方的视线中是如何被拆吃入肚的。

早些时候还紧得让人进不去的小洞早被缙云操得有些合不拢了，肠肉被摩擦得软烂无比，在男人的鸡巴插进去后软绵绵地主动缠上吸吮，叫人舍不得把东西给拔出去，被快速抽插而翻出的肠肉泛着淫糜的颜色，像是让人给干肿了，但还在精神奕奕地绞着每次进入的肉棒。而平时看起来清冷禁欲的男人虽然只露出了下半张脸，却看起来浑身欲气，情色得让人血脉偾张，巫炤已经完全被缙云拖入了欲海中，被快感占领了所有理智，暂还没缓过来，任着缙云用各种姿势和他交合。

缙云附在巫炤的耳边要求复合，也不管那被他干得晕乎乎的人到底有没有听进去，他硬是逼得巫炤迷迷糊糊地说出了那个好字，就算巫炤在欲海中反应过来发现自己已经被骗出了答案也于事无补。  
巫炤并不讨厌交欢，哪怕他身处下位，至少也是极为舒服的事，只是过度的快感持续太久会带来隐约的痛苦，他常被缙云操得射都射不出来，精水只会跟失禁似的滴滴答答淌水，然后被对方射了一肚子的精液。  
缙云咬着巫炤的后颈肏弄，下身抽送撞击的速度越来越快，就像是不愿意让雌兽逃跑的雄兽，双臂紧紧扣着已经失了力气的猎物。巫炤的体力自然跟不上缙云的，他浑身酸软，连洞都让缙云给干肿了，然而久未开荤的男人丝毫没有意识到时间过去了多久，仍然在欲海中放纵，抱着巫炤不愿意撒手，持续打桩似的操弄。  
直到缙云稍觉满足时，巫炤已经被玩到快要晕过去了，他失神地瘫在缙云怀里，身体随着精液的射入而一抽一抽的，每次交欢都是如此，缙云能够身体力行地告诉巫炤什么叫做被干到下不了床，有时也让巫炤怀疑自己以后还能否经得起缙云这么折腾，他总不可能天天跟医院请假。

而缙云粗喘着射精的时候还在舔巫炤后颈那被他咬出来的齿痕，久违的放纵让他浑身都觉得舒畅，而巫炤这几天囤积的体力好像就要在今天被透支了，他在缙云伸手与他十指紧扣的时候并未拒绝，反而用了些力气微微收紧，缙云眼里的光一闪，看着伴侣那还流着精液的后穴，似乎还在思考要不要再来一次。  
——他身为军人的自律在遇上巫炤后，已经瓦解得荡然无存。

——TBC.


End file.
